


Parental Unit Talk

by thedarkestdaisy



Series: Little Talks [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Baby M, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miles came back from Galveston last night.” He tells her. Charlie's entire demeanor changes as she sits up straighter on his lap and looks away in confusion.<br/>“That's a day early. Why didn't he come to the office this morning?” She buttons up his shirt, the act of making love on his chair totally forgotten. “Well, that's perfect! We can go see him tonight and tell him and Mom the big news.” She smiles down at him smugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Unit Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd because I say so.
> 
> I hope you guys know you peer-pressured me into this, right?  
> Well maybe just a little bit.

Monday morning Charlie exits and locks the door to Miles' unofficial office. Sometimes she thinks it should just be hers as Miles hardly ever steps foot into the courthouse turned government building. The only time she ever sees Miles here is when he has to have meetings with Blanchard or to give her report on what he's been doing and his findings in the other towns. However she has a feeling all that is going to change. Once he finds out about the bun in the oven he's probably going to find a new job or figure out how to run things from town. She's sure her mother will be just thrilled by that, if nothing else.

On the way down the giant granite staircase she passes a few government workers and some of the new rangers. A few of them who haven't been introduced to her yet nod or flash her a brief smile. As soon as they learn who she is they tend to avert their eyes or shake her hand and completely leave her alone. Bass tells her it's just because they're intimidated by her, it's nothing personal. At the offended look she had he felt the need to explain to her their reactions. 

_“Babe, not many people know how to act around you because all the stories paint you as some sort of hellion that has been covertly destroying crooked government framework and ruining plans for the Patriots, and my Republic, since she was a teenager. You're like a story book heroine to them. They've heard all the stories, most are extremely exaggerated, but they know you are one of the core members that helped overthrow that shitty U.S. government before it took off by slaughtering a bunch of people for others freedom. Their freedom.”_

_“That is so fucking dumb.” She sighed._

_“You'll get use to it.”_

That was over a year ago and no, she hasn't gotten use to it. 

When she finally reaches the first floor she swings a left and walks down the hallway to President Blanchard's offices. As she walks she passes a few courtrooms. Some have been renovated into offices for liaison officers for the other republics and a few judges. The closer she gets the more security she runs into. They all know her by now from the vast amount of time she's spent in Bass' and Blanchard's offices shortly after the war as they tried to get a head-start on making better relations with the nations and finding places for the refugees of the war that hadn't been quite as contained as they would have preferred. 

The four guards positioned outside of Bass' office (which leads directly to Blanchard's office) gives her a nod. One of them greets her with a smile.

“Is Mr. Monroe or President Blanchard expecting you?” He asks with a grin. It is protocol that anyone requesting company with Bass or Blanchard have an appointment. 

“Oh, Allen, I think we both know I'm not here to see Blanchard.” She grins back at him. 

“Hmm, you know I can't let you see Mr. Monroe unless you have an appointment. If you have an emergency you can rely on me to inform him and he may be with you shortly, Miss Matheson.” 

This has become something more like a game than protocol. The exact same conversation with Allen takes place at least twice a week. At first she had to charm the pants off Allen to let her in to see Bass or Blanchard. Now she just strolls in whenever she feels the need to. Also she's pretty sure Allen knows what happens in Bass' office no matter how quiet they are.

“Mr. Monroe is never expecting me,” she says as she walks past the men guarding Bass' door. She knocks once then enters and closes the door behind her in one swift move. He's at his desk flipping through the papers that litter it. 

“I wasn't expecting you for another hour.” Bass mutters without looking up. He looks so freaking handsome in his button up shirt and black slacks. Blanchard told him his new job would come with a dress code. No more flannel shirts, v-necks or jeans. Not even his boots were allowed to be worn while he was at work. Charlie didn't think she'd find an “all gussied up” Bass quite so good looking but now she's sure that the man could probably wear a dress and she'd still be attracted to him. 

“Yeah well, I have everything I need to present to Blanchard ready and I still have to wait for Miles to get back tomorrow to tell me the run down on the troops in Galveston.” She shrugs her shoulders. Her eyes darts to Blanchard's door and she frowns when she hears voices from behind it. Bass catches the look and quickly interprets the frown as disappointment.

“You can have me all to yourself once we get home.” He slides her a smug panty-dropping smile. 

“Or I could just have you on the chair, right now.” She shoots him a wicked grin. Bass sits up in his chair, quickly intrigued and documents forgotten. 

“We both know you're not that quiet.” He laughs at her and rolls the chair back across the cream tiles. Charlie walks around his desk and he swivels to the side to look up at her. He can already see the challenge in her eyes.

“They could walk out any minute,” She smirks and sits on his thigh. He reaches for her knees and pulls them up across his lap so that she is slung sideways, her boots almost hitting the desk. “And find you buried deep inside me.” Charlie can feel little fires ignite in her body every place he touches her. 

He shifts uncomfortably and she can feel the hardening of his desire in the front of his pants on her thighs. She kisses along the line of his jaw and pulls on the lobe of his ear with her teeth, smiling against him when he lets out a soft guttural groan. Bass sneaks his hand inside the back of her shirt and runs his fingers in small, ticklish circles that makes her squirm. He laughs and uses his other hand to pull her head down and direct her mouth to his. With a sigh she opens to him. They kiss tenderly, a complete one-eighty from the bruising rough weekend in bed that left them both sore, beat up, and thoroughly aching come this morning. When her hand brushes against the contusion on his ribs from when she held him down he flinches and bites her lip a little too hard. Bass isn't surprised when it turns her on even more as she pulls back to yank at the buttons of his shirt.

“Hold on, hold on. Slow down, babe.” He grabs her wrists before she can make it to the fourth button. 

“Seriously? I'm so turned on right now I'm about to fuck you in your chair while there are people in rooms on either side of us. And don't tell me you're turning me down because you're worried someone will hear; you're the one who initiated sex in my mom's house during Thanksgiving under the table and then bent me over the table and fucked me like some back-road whore when everyone went to sleep drunk and angry.” She swats him on the chest as hard as she can for extra measure. 

He tries not to laugh at her. When Charlie's angry she speaks with such foul language and sometimes it's just too hard to keep a straight face as she starts going off at him. He has to bite his lips in order to keep from smiling. Charlie glares down at the dimples on his cheeks as he turns his lips into a straight line to staunch a laugh. Bass rolls his eyes at her dramatics and runs a warm hand up the side of her arm. 

“Miles came back from Galveston last night.” He tells her. Charlie's entire demeanor changes as she sits up straighter on his lap and looks away in confusion.

“That's a day early. Why didn't he come to the office this morning? He's suppose to give me his reports on the rangers so I know how many they have or if we need to send any men there.” She buttons up his shirt, the act of making love on his chair totally forgotten. “Well, that's perfect! We can go see him tonight and tell him and Mom the big news.” She smiles down at him smugly. One thing he realized this weekend is that maybe he doesn't want to tell them about the baby anymore, at least not yet.

He's sure the only way he's going to leave her mother's house is by Charlie dragging his beaten body home after Miles and Rachel are done torturing him. Last night, after they pulled away from each other and blew out the bedside candle, he thought he almost convinced her to wait after the tenth week, just in case something happened.

_“Right, yeah that will totally work. And then when Miles offers me a drink- which we both know he will, I'll just turn it down and explain to him I'm on a “no alcohol” diet.” The look she shot him told him that she thought his plan was entirely stupid. “Hell, why stop there? When my breasts start to swell I'll just tell everyone I've figured how how to store fat in my boobs. Then, when mom asks me why I can't stop puking I'll tell her I have the flu and it'll probably last for a few months, but no need to worry, I'm not dieing. After that, when I start rapidly gaining weight, I'll tell everyone it's just a tumor. Gosh honey, you're absolutely brilliant.” She bit off as she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom._

_“No need to be a bitch about it, dear.” He called out. He hears her laughter from bathroom as she pees._

_“I'll stop being a bitch when you stop being an idiot. We're telling them as soon as Miles gets back.” Charlie said when she crawled into bed and curled around him like some kind of demented cat seeking a heat source. “I love you Bass. G'night.” She kissed his cheek and that was the end of that conversation._

“The reason why we probably shouldn't fuck in the chair is because Miles is in there with Frank.” Bass clarifies for her. The effect of his words are almost laughable. Charlie blanches and then looks to Blanchard's office door as if it were to swing open any minute. She scrambles off of him in haste and pulls her shirt down. 

“What's wrong? Afraid of getting caught with your pants down?” He asks smugly.

“No,” she turns to glare down at him and his stupid, smug, chiseled face. “But maybe we should ease him into it. I doubt the best way to announce a pregnancy is while you're fucking the father.”

He leans forward and pulls her close until she's standing less than a foot in front of him. He loves being called a father. Bass can't help the need to run his fingers under the hem of her shirt and along the plane of her stomach, envisioning a very special person in there. The skin is smooth and nearly flat under the pads of his fingers. The very thought of the all-consuming love he has for a child the size of a lima bean makes his breath catch in his chest.

Soon, he thinks, I will be able to hold a child of my own. 

And suddenly the door to Blanchard's office swings open while he has his face and hands buried in Charlie's stomach. Miles doesn't get the chance to see anything of value because he's facing Blanchard and telling him goodbye before shutting the door and spinning around. When he turns he finds Bass and Charlie standing five feet from each other and looking like they just saw a ghost.

“You okay?” He asks while walking over to Charlie to pull her into a hug.

“Of course. I'm fine. Can Bass and I come over for dinner tonight? Or maybe just come over and talk to you for a little while?” Charlie says into his chest. The words are muffled in the fabric of his jacket but he can understand them clearly.

“Sure, I'd love to see you guys tonight. I brought you back a little-” Miles cuts off mid-sentence and turns to look at Bass and then back down to Charlie with a curious brow. “Hold on. Something you just said sounded a bit off. Did you just invite both yourself AND Bass to dinner?”

“Yeah.” Charlie nods. She can only nod. She's understanding why Bass wanted to wait now. Miles is probably going to be so pissed off. She remembers when she brought Bass to Miles in Willoughby the first time. Bass didn't even manage to say hello before Miles pounced on him with accusations of tainting her. Miles knows the amount of charm Bass has. It's downright manipulative. But he's never had to manipulate her to take off her clothes before. She looks to Bass for a split second and can already tell he's in distress and preparing himself for a beat down judging from his locked jaw. “We missed you?” She says slowly. At least it's not a lie, she tells herself.

“And Bass missed me too?” He asks her with an unbelieving tone and raised brow.

“Of course. You're his buddy, remember?” She tries to laugh it off and finds that she would almost prefer to have been found out by fucking Bass in his chair. At least that way everything would be over quickly.

“Come over at six.” He says, dropping the subject and narrowing his eyes at Bass. Miles kisses her on the crown of her honey blonde head and leaves, but not before shooting them a strange glance. As soon as the door closes behind him Blanchard throws his door open.

“Well that was awkward. Almost wish I'd have kept my door open for that one. Do you think he knows?” Blanchard says as he leans against the doorway, rubbing his beard in serious thought.

“Knows what?” Bass says, playing dumb and perfecting the look with a tilt of his head. His voice is light and the inflection used almost fools Charlie herself. He sits back in his chair and pulls papers into neat stacks.

Blanchard rolls his eyes and points to Charlie. “About you and the little lady. I know you're shacking up with him, Miss Matheson. Sooner or later your uncle is going to find out about you two and probably set the town on fire.” He gestures towards Charlie. As he looks at them he notices a sense of relief. Odd. They should be jumpier than cats around grabby toddlers. “Unless there's something else going on?”

Frank doesn't miss the way the youngest Matheson looks down, for just a second, in guilt. It's better than any admission the man could get from either of them. He crosses his arms and when Bass looks back up at him his stomach drops at the look of a smug smile painted across the old man's face.

“What?” He asks, trying to sound irritated and not at all like he's just been found out. He gets up from the desk and crosses the room to lock a few documents in a file cabinet. Frank says nothing, just stands there looking between him and Charlie with a saccharine grin. “What?” He repeats, now actually annoyed with Blanchard's face.

“Are you guys secretly engaged or something?” The old man narrows his eyes, trying to figure out the elephant in the room.

Charlie snorts with laughter and then looks apologetically at Bass. They've talked about marriage before and decided it just wasn't for them. An official document isn't going to change the fact that you're ready to devote your life to someone's happiness. They've already promised themselves to each other in an army tent as she came down from a fever induced by trauma and infection due to shrapnel as he came out of a foggy concussion. But then Charlie immediately stops laughing and looks at Bass to watch his reaction.

“We'll I'll be. You two already tied the knot?!” Charlie rolls her eyes at Frank.

“No.” Bass scoffs at the man and then turns back to his desk to pull out a drawer. He sifts through various items and then pulls out a set of keys. “I think if we got married you might know about that. Ya' know, seeing as how you can't keep yourself out of other peoples' business. Now if you don't mind I'm going home and I'll see you tomorrow morning when you're not being an annoying asshole.” 

“Taking the little wifey home?” Frank grins as a scowl makes its mark across Bass' face. 

“No, because she's not my wifey.” Bass grinds out between his teeth. Charlie bites her lip in order to keep from grinning at Blanchard. They both get a kick out of messing with Bass.

“But you're still taking her home.” He winks at Bass. The couple makes no point to correct him and it makes his grin widen to the point his cheeks hurt. Charlie and Bass turn from him and Bass gestures her through the door out of his office. “By the way, it's pretty hard to keep myself out of certain people's business when I can hear those certain people's business through my door.” Frank loudly stage whispers and pats the doorframe to illustrate his point. “And while we're on the subject, when-”

“Good bye, Mr President.” Bass slams the door shut effectively cutting off whatever reply Blanchard was making. The guards at the door don't even move as he walks past them.

He catches the smirk she slides to him out of the corner of her mouth and he shrugs his shoulders as a small huff of laughter slips past his lips. Bass walks beside Charlie in silence as they make their way through the building and to the exit. 

The sun hits their faces as they walk down the steps and they hold their hands over their foreheads until they make a turn putting them in the shadow of a building. As they walk home side by side he brushes her hand with the back of his own. He smiles at the aloof act she puts on, walking past shops and pausing to look inside the cobbler's window. 

The entire time she maintains a subtle way of touching him. Brushing shoulders as she walks against him, intertwining her little index finger with his long calloused one, occasionally sticking her foot out at an angle to see if she can trip him and then pouting as he easily sidesteps her. By the time they make it to the house they are far enough away from people milling about that she becomes a bit more hands on.

Charlie shoves him up the wooden steps to their house and he nearly trips and falls on the porch from her aggressiveness. He groans when she pushes him against the front door and the knob digs into lower back. He doesn't get a second to complain because she latches on to his curly light brown hair and pulls his head down, taking his bottom lip in her mouth to suck on it hard enough that he can't tell if she's biting him or not. His hands go to the front of her shirt as he kneads her breasts through her bra until she impatiently pushes her chest into his hand.

“Really? We're not even in the house yet.” He mumbles around her lips. She pushes a knee in between his thighs and he instantly grinds down on her. “God. I always knew you were a voyeur.”

Charlie pulls back and looks him up and down. The simple shrug of an answer makes his cock twitch in his painfully tight pants. “Well, do you want to do it on the porch? You don't exactly have any neighbors.” The way he blanches white and looks down to the paint shedding flooring of the porch makes her laugh.

She cringes at the thought of sex on wooden floors. The last time they did that she forgot to put a blanket down and had wood-burn on her knees and the top of her feet from riding him so fiercely. “Joking, Bass. I'm just joking.” She starts working on the buttons going down his shirt. “It's broad day light and we still need to get ready to go to Mom and Miles' for dinner.”

She slides her hand around his back and digs the keyring out of his pocket to unlock the door. He moves out of the way to let her in.

“You're a tease, Charlottle Matheson,” he sighs as she wanders further into the house. Bass toes off his shoes and undoes the buttons at the cuff of his shirt. He walks into the living room to find her sitting on her knees on the couch, completely naked. As he takes a moment to look around the room he notices atricles of clothing thrown about the place. When he comes close enough she pulls him closer to her with his belt buckle and makes work of getting him out of his pants.

“I never said we couldn't have a quickie on the couch.” Charlie laughs as he quickly strips the rest of his clothes off and pushes her to sit down on her butt. He's is instantly on his knees and dragging her ass to the edge of the couch.

The second his tongue makes a swipe up her clit she throws her head back and arches off the couch into his mouth. Charlie can hear the laughter he makes between he thighs and flicks him on the head before melting into him once more. He thumbs her folds apart and nudges her thighs further out of his way. Charlie feels the tightening in her chest as her breathing becomes more labored. He laps at her wetness slowly and thoroughly like a cat giving itself a bath. She tries to keep her head up to watch him go down on her as it is always an erotic sight to see but he unceremoniously pushes two fingers into her that makes her eyes roll and her head hit the back of the couch. The throaty moan that escapes her mouth doesn't even sound human. She angles her hips and uses her elbows to leverage herself up to further push against him.

Bass can tell by the sounds coming from her that she's getting closer to the edge and he wants nothing more that to dive over it with her. He stands and with a little more strength than necessary he pushes her back into couch with enough force it makes her tits bounce. Before he can pull one into his mouth she sits up and shoves him back until his calves hit the coffee table. He knows exactly what she's planning on doing and he rolls his eyes.

“We've already broken three tables, babe.” Bass says as she eyes the table behind him with a frown. “Besides this is a couch quickie, not a-” She cuts him off as she shoves him down on to the coffee table. Charlie raises a brow, waiting for him to deny that he wants sex on the coffee table. He doesn't.

She climbs on top of him and presses a kiss to his chest, right above his heart. Charlie watches as him as he positions himself for her. When she sinks down on him they let out one singular sigh. He grabs her ass with both hands and starts moving her before she gets the chance to start a rhythm herself. Charlie may be on top but it's Bass who usually sets the tempo for them. He slams her up and down into his pelvis until he bottoms out and she can feel him completely become a part of her. His eyes focus of the long column of her neck as she throws it back and screams, to the perkiest set of tits he's ever seen in his entire life, and then down to her stomach as the muscles beneath the skin twitch and quiver with every thrust. At such a fast pace she comes quickly with the most animal-like growl ripping out of her throat. Just as it tears past her lips he can feel his balls tighten and finally the release he's been seeking since they stood on the front porch.

He's breathing heavily and coming down from the high as he feels her kissing her way up his chest. Charlie gives special attention to one particular side of his neck. If he weren't so mellowed out he might get the idea to remind her that hickies have consequences but the thought doesn't even process in his current state. 

“Hey, that's starting to hurt.” He says slowly while staring at the ceiling fan that will never work.

“Good, I want it to hurt.” She mumbles into his neck.

“Aww. There's my little sado-masochist coming out to play.” Bass kisses her on the forehead as she laughs at him. He pinches her on the ass and she yelps and digs a knuckle into his collar bone until he flinches. She pushes up from him and looks down at his neck with pride. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear that got stuck to her sweaty face.

“You left a mark, didn't you?” His face crinkles with apprehension. In a few hours they will be going to her mother and his best friends house to announce that not only are they shacking up and shaking the house but also expecting. 

“Oh yeah,” She says with a smirk. She rolls off of him and takes a long languid stretch. Her muscles in her back are sore and her knees hurt, but not as much as they would have if they had done it on the floor so she walks off into the bedroom with that thankful thought. Bass' eyes follow her as she leaves the room and gets ready for dinner with her family in an hour. 

 

They take the wagon and two of their four horses for the trip. Not particularly inclined to walk so many miles after such an active late afternoon. Charlie leans against him with her head on his shoulder and watches the scenery pass them. The closer they get into town the more wagons and people they pass. Bass nods his head to a few drivers. She tugs on the collar of his long sleeved shirt.

“Are you going to be okay?” He frowns and glances down at her. She stole one of his long sleeved shirts for herself and buttoned it up, claiming it was too hot for a jacket but too cold for short sleeves and she wanted something she could take off if she got too hot. If his shirt doesn't get the point across to Miles and Rachel, he doesn't know what will.

“Yeah. Not a lot can come out of Rachel's mouth that is going to faze me now. Miles is another story. I actually care what he thinks. But I care more about you so none of it matters.” He says quietly to her. 

“Good,” She leans up and pecks him on his scruffy cheek. “because I have another surprise for you. You might hate it but I've been thinking about it ever since I found out we were pregnant.”

“I swear to God if you ask me to move closer to your mom I will not hesitate to push you out of the wagon. I love you, but I will still push you.” He receives a slap to the back of the head for that one. It's not hard. He's learned that with every pinch, bite, smack, and flick there is a measure of love. 

“Ew. No.” Her face wrinkles in disgust at the thought. “They could pop in anytime they wanted to. And they would probably do it ALL THE TIME. No, it's just something I want to do with you.” She notices his look of curiosity as he steers them closer to Rachel and Miles' house.

When they reach the house Bass detaches the horse from the wagon and Charlie ties them up inside the refurbished car garage along with Miles horses. She gets water for them as Bass neatly hangs the halters and reigns on a tack to easily grab when they decide to leave. Charlie silently waits for him to finish before grabbing his hand and pulling him away before he can find something to else to nitpick on and stall for time.

They walk the steps hand in hand and she looks back to slip him a reassuring smile before letting herself in. The house is an odd mix of Miles and Rachel. He always compares it to where he and Charlie live. Here, Rachel and Miles have set up designated work areas in separate rooms and there is never anything left out that would make him think people actually spent time in the house. At their home Charlie has left her things all over the place to the point he's had to stall for time when Miles comes over to shove all her things into a drawer. In his office upstairs she has taken over the red settee and the coffee table and set up her own little area to work in. Her books are stacked on the nightstand on her side of the bed and he is always finding articles of clothing in strange places. He supposes they land wherever she throws them and sometimes she forgets to look for them.

“Miles?! Mom?!” Charlie yells from the front door. 

Miles saunters in from the kitchen with Rachel behind him. His eyes shoot down to her shirt but he doesn't say anything making Charlie think that maybe he just hasn't seen her in anything besides a jean jacket. He pulls her in for a hug and kisses the crown of her head. 

She steps back and lets her mother pull her into a short hug. Rachel squeezes her tightly and then steps back and looks at her.

“You look oddly happy.” Rachel casts a quizzical brow on her. "Help me set up the table, will you?” Charlie nods and follows her mother into the kitchen. Before she makes it out of the threshold she gives Bass a thumbs up before pointedly looking at Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will be out soon.  
> Hoped you liked it ;)


End file.
